


Havin' My Baby

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Hawkeye has a small penis, Impregnation Kink, M/M, R&R in Tokyo, Smut, not actually mpreg though, piercintyre - Freeform, technically cheating but Trapper's a dirty cheater on the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: "I have these fantasies. Where you pump me full of come and a few months later my belly is round and hard with your baby," Hawkeye says.





	Havin' My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



"Hurry up, Trap, my hard on is growing like Pinocchio's nose. How long do you expect me to wait?"

"Hold your horses," Trapper replies absentmindedly. "I'm tryna get this damn fool thing on." Trapper is harder than anything and it ought to be easy, God knows he's done it enough times with women, but the sight of Hawkeye's bare ass—cheeks spread so his hole is a little glowing red rosebud—in good lighting is too damn distracting. They've never had the opportunity to do this away from the 4077th before.

Hawkeye shifts, his hand falling away from where it's been holding his cheeks spread, and he stares over his shoulder at Trapper, who pauses with the condom dangling in his hand, his cock aching and desperate and Trapper thinks he might come just from the expression on Hawkeye's face—it's calculating and somehow very, very dirty.

"Maybe not," he says to himself, and waves a hand at Trapper, nearly toppling onto his face in the process—no surprise, they're both pretty drunk. "I don't want it. Do me without."

Trapper drops the condom onto the bed in surprise. "Whaddya mean, do ya without?"

"Just what I said," Hawkeye replies. "Trapper… would you think I was weird if I told you I wanted to have a baby?"

"Nah," Trapper says, reaching for Hawkeye's beautiful bare ass. "Kids are great. But ya might wanna settle down, first."

There is a long, drawn-out pause as Hawkeye gives him a meaningful look, one which Trapper can't interpret. Then Hawkeye lets out a deep breath.

"You know all those jokes I make?" he asks, and Trapper nods, saying, _uh huh_. "I don't just make them to be funny, you know."

Okay, maybe Trapper's not following. "Whaddya mean, Hawk? What jokes, then?"

"The pregnancy jokes. Do you know how long I've been watching you and wanting you? And after awhile… well. The idea of having a baby just sort of mushroomed into existence. _Your_ baby."

Hawkeye's bare ass has suddenly lost his attention; his cock is gone down to a semi again. He's too busy gazing into earnest blue eyes.

"I'm tryna understand, here, but Hawk… it ain't makin' a lot o' sense to me, if ya know what I'm gettin' at?"

"Yes. Well. Obviously, as doctors, we would both be intimately acquainted with the idea that men can't get pregnant. However, despite that, sometimes I have these… let's call them fantasies. Where you pump me full of come and a few months later my belly is round and hard with your baby."

Trapper's semi, which had been flagging due to all the—what he thought was—unnecessary conversation, promptly stiffens into a raging erection, something Hawkeye takes in with one eyebrow swiftly raising.

"I see you find the idea appealing," Hawkeye says mildly. "What do you say you fill me up with that intoxicating cock of yours and we make all of my—or is it our?—fantasies come true?" He wiggles his ass, spreading his slick cheeks apart again, exposing the rosy little hole that, once, Trapper would not have known just how good it could be, wrapped up inside something so much tighter than a woman. But now he knows, and with Hawkeye's pretty little picture dancing around in his brain, he can't stop thinking about what it's going to feel like _this_ time, sliding into that empty space, filling it up… and imagining knocking Hawkeye up.

"Ya'd be mine," he says in a low voice as he starts liberally spreading surgical jelly onto his erection. "I'd keep ya in the kitchen, Hawk, barefoot an' pregnant. Like I always wanted from my wife." He knows mentioning his wife is a sticky sore spot, but he's pretty sure in this case Hawkeye will appreciate the comparison rather than be wounded by it.

"Trap, get on with it already. My cock is now doing things Pinocchio's nose could never do, namely dripping precome."

"Would ya like to be full up with my babies, Hawk? I'd jus' keep ya like that always?" He pushes forward and breaches, just barely, the outer ring, the head of his cock squeezed almost unbearably for a moment before popping through. Initial resistance now a thing of the past, he sets about feeding the next several inches into Hawkeye's eager, hungry body.

"God, Trap," Hawkeye moans, "you know with the right equipment we could make my belly swell."

"I'ma make it swell alright," Trapper says, plunging thoroughly into him, angling his hips until he's seated completely inside, his balls slapping against Hawkeye's bony ass, jarring them both. "I'm gonna come inside ya, Hawk. I'm gonna keep comin' inside ya till ya get with my baby."

Hawkeye's body trembles beneath him, his hot passage clenching around Trapper's cock like he's both trying to force him out and bring him deeper; Trapper takes a deep breath and pulls back a little, easing out of Hawkeye, until they both gasp at the sensation. Then Trapper rolls his hips and bears back down, burying himself, and making Hawkeye make needy, throaty little noises even as he raises his ass to Trapper, to try to get as close to him as possible.

"I can feel every inch," Hawkeye moans, rolling his own hips to elicit more pleasure for them both. He's panting now, and he adds, "and if you had it I'd take more. I want more. Fuck me so hard I can't sit down, Trap."

"Ya want more? I'm not enough for ya?" Trapper asks, and Hawkeye grunts, leaning his head on the mattress and, if Trapper's not mistaken, deliberately squeezing his muscles around Trapper's hard on, which throbs and aches.

Trapper pulls out about halfway, reaching beneath Hawkeye to palm Hawkeye's adorably small erection, and as he coats the length with lube from his entry into Hawkeye's body, he starts to work Hawkeye over even as he slams down deep.

Hawkeye makes a loud, obscene noise when Trapper bottoms out, and, red-hazed and delirious from the hot, vise-grip Hawk has on his cock, Trapper thinks he probably makes a similar noise. Good thing the room next door is his, and on the other side is the outer wall, because he doesn't want anyone to hear them.

Since it's obviously two men in here, fucking the hell out of each other.

"More," Hawkeye begs, grinding his bony ass backwards against Trapper; his balls tighten and pulse, and Trapper grabs the base of his dick to ward off orgasm. He works Hawkeye's cock even faster, feeling it swell between his fingers, and begins to ram into and out of Hawkeye semi-rhythmically until they're both drenched in sweat and precome is soaking Trapper's hand.

"Ya wanna be pregnant with my baby?" Trapper mutters, leaning over the scrawny, slender back and biting Hawk's earlobe between words. "How much do ya want it, Hawk?"

"Fuck me," Hawkeye says, "and get me pregnant, Trap. Fill me up with so much come that I can't help it. That my belly will soon be full too."

"I'ma gonna make sure it takes," Trapper tells him, even as he feels Hawkeye spasm. His adorable erection goes rock hard and tight and he spills over Trapper's hand and the bed even as Trapper goes all out balls-deep and spends inside him. "We'll prop your ass up and ya better keep it in till we're sure," he adds through gasping breaths.

Moments later, everything is stillness and silence, Hawkeye rolled onto his side, his lower half sprawled out flat, with a pillow shoved underneath him. Trapper's got three fingers jammed into his hole, and even though they've both come, he can see the red flush of arousal staining Hawkeye's cheeks as he keeps his hole plugged.

Leaning close, he whispers, "If it didn' work this time, Hawk, there's always the next time. Don' worry. Ya'll soon be so pregnant everyone'll know."

Hawkeye moans, his eyes closed, lids fluttering. Trapper puts a hand over his concave belly. "Right here," he says. "My baby'll be nestled right here."

"Oh, God, Trap," Hawkeye says, and it sounds almost as orgasmic as he did before. "I knew I could count on you."

Trapper doesn't know whether he's still in the charade, meaning that Trapper knocked him up, or referring to fulfilling his fantasy, but it doesn't matter. Trapper rubs circles over his belly and pretends.

He rather thinks they both do.


End file.
